Cage fight
by Skovko
Summary: Baron Corbin has been dragged to an underground club with cage fights by Dolph Ziggler to see a woman named Evin fight. He finds her intriguing and decides to follow her as she leaves the cage after her fight.
1. Undefeated champ

The atmosphere was loud and people were going crazy. Baron looked around at the massive place, trying to soak it all in. So many people, so many noises, and there in the middle of it all, the one thing everyone came there to see: the cage.

"Come on, she's already fighting," Dolph said and started walking towards the cage.

Baron followed. He had never been there before. His friend Dolph had dragged him along. He had told him all about how the cage fights went down. Everyone was allowed to fight if they wanted, male or female. Dolph had been praising this one woman in particular. A woman named Evin that so far was undefeated.

They pushed their way through the crowd until they were up close. Baron looked up at the two women inside and felt his breath being taken away the moment he saw her. That long black hair, two small braids in the sides to keep the hair from falling in her face. Those dark green eyes that gave her almost a cat like appearance. And the fact that she was killing it in the cage. It didn't take long for her to get her apponent down. She wrapped her legs around the other woman's neck, squeezing tight until the woman tapped out.

"Here is your winner: Evin!" A voice in the speakers sounded.

She released her grip on the woman and stood up. There was nothing to see on her face. No pride, no mocking facial expression. Just a woman standing there looking straight ahead as if she couldn't care less that she had just been in a fight.

She whispered some words with the referee and the referee nodded towards the place where the guy with the microphone was standing.

"She's ready to take on another one. Anybody up for the challenge?" His voice sounded.

Baron and everyone else looked around to see if anyone dared to take up the challenge. Shortly after a blond woman stepped forward and into the ring. Baron looked at Evin. A little smirk was on her face before she went back to a neutral facial expression.

The bell rang and Evin immitiately launched at the blond woman. What the blond woman thought she was doing in the ring was unclear to everyone. Maybe a drunk woman thinking it would be fun or maybe she had taken a bet to step in there. No matter what it was, she clearly had no clue what to do in there and the fight was over within seconds. Evin looked disappointed. She shook her head at the referee and stepped out of the cage.

"Alright, who's next?" The voice sounded in the speakers.

A man entered the cage and shortly after another one to challenge him. Baron didn't look at them. He had lost all interest in what was going on inside the cage. His eyes followed Evin as she walked through the crowd. He decided to follow her.

He pushed his way through the crowd, never taking his eyes off her. He wouldn't wanna risk losing her out of sight. She walked to a door in the back and walked through it. He hurried over there and walked through the door as well. He found himself in a long hallway. She was walking further down and he walked towards her.

He had no plan what to do. He just knew he wanted to get up close to her. He walked fast, getting closer to her. As he was just behind her, she suddenly spun around, grabbed his arm and twisted it around, forcing him to his knees. He growled in pain as he felt his arm being forced up his back.

"Who the fuck are you?" She sneered.  
"I'm Baron," he answered.  
"And what the fuck are you doing out here, stalking me like that?" She asked.  
"I just wanted to meet you," he answered.

She held him like that for a few seconds, thinking about what to do, and then she let go. He got back to his feet. She looked up at the man towering above her.

"Do you always greet people that friendly?" He asked sarcastically.  
"Only the ones that creep up on me," she answered.  
"I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to," he said.  
"What do you want?" She asked.  
"I just wanted to meet you," he answered.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"I was impressed with your skills in the ring. You intrigued me," he answered.  
"So you thought you follow me out here where no one's around and then what?" She asked.  
"I don't know. I didn't exactly have a plan. I just wanted to see who you were," he answered.

She crossed her arms, giving him a cold stare.

"Now you've seen me. You like what you see?" She asked.  
"Yeah," he said and smirked.  
"Next time you creep up on me like that, I'll break your arm. Are we clear?" She asked.  
"Yeah, clear. I'm sorry," he answered.  
"Don't be sorry. I don't like people apologizing. Just learn some fucking manners next time," she said.  
"Says the woman that swears in almost every sentence," he said and laughed.  
She let out a small laugh as well.  
"Alright, you got me there," she said.

She turned around and opened a door. He looked inside to see a locker room. She left the door open as she walked in. He stayed out in the hallway, just looking in as she had her back against him, quickly changing her shirt and grabbing her bag. She swung it over her shoulder and turned around to see him still standing there.

"You like watching me?" She asked.  
He nodded.  
"First you stalk me, then you watch me. What a perverted creep you are," she said as she walked back out into the hallway.  
"And yet you don't seem to complain," he said.  
"What can I say? I'm a sucker for a cute, tall man wearing a beanie," she said as she reached up and dragged the beanie down to cover his eyes.

He reached up to pull it back up just to see the door at the end of the hallway open and her disappearing out of it. He ran down and out of the door. She was already at her car.

"Hey! Wait! Don't leave!" He shouted as he ran towards her car.  
"If you can stalk and peek, you sure can chase too, right?" She yelled back.  
He stopped, smirked as her words sank in.  
"I'll chase you alright if you want that," he yelled.

She opened the car door, got in and drove away.


	2. You want it, come get it

Baron and Dolph made their way to the cage the next night again. Evin was in there with a feisty redhead. It was a crazy fight. Baron looked up at her. Her hair was braided in cornrows in both sides but hanging loose down her back and it flew around like a crow the more insane the fight was getting. He caught himself thinking how he wish he could just reach up, grab that hair and yank her forceful towards him.

Everyone went dead silent for a second as a loud crack was heard. Then everyone went into a roar as blood spurted out of the redhead's nose. She went down hard. The referee pushed Evin aside and went to check on the redhead.

Evin walked calmly to the cage. She placed her fingers through some of the holes and looked down at Baron who was standing there looking up at her. She sent him a little twisted smile before turning around and focusing at the redhead and the referee. The referee stood up and shook his head towards the man with the microphone, a sign that she was passed out and unable to continue competing.

"Here is your winner: Evin!" The voice sounded in the speakers.

Evin stepped out of the cage and started to walk away. Baron made his way towards her.

"Hey, wait up," he called out, making sure she would hear him before he was behind her.

After all, she did say the night before she would break his arm if he ever crept up on her again. She turned around and looked at him.

"That was intense," he said.  
"She knew that might happen before she stepped inside that cage," she said.

He looked down at her bloody knuckles.

"You're hurt," he said.  
"No, that's not my blood," she said and smiled.

A guy walked over to them, placed some money in her hand and walked away again. Baron raised an eyebrow.

"My payment for fighting," she explained.  
"What do you get for fighting here?" He asked.  
"Nothing if you lose. 100 dollars if you win. 300 dollars if you take down one of the undefeated champs, meaning a person who has at least 10 won matches in a row," she answered.  
"Are there many undefeated champs?" He asked.  
"Me and two guys," she answered.  
"Why don't they take on each other?" He asked surprised.  
"They're brothers," she answered.  
"Are there any rules?" He asked.  
"Not many. You win if the person is passed out or taps out. And you can't kill anybody. That's the only rules," she answered.

He nodded.

"Alright, who's up for the challenge?" The voice in the speakers sounded.  
"How about it?" She asked, challenging him.

He turned his head and looked towards the man inside the cage who was waiting for a challenger.

"Is he one of the undefeated ones?" He asked.  
"No, just someone who comes here from time to time. Sometimes he wins, sometimes he loses. So how about it?" She challenged him again.  
"I didn't bring any clothes to fight in," he said.  
"What a bad excuse. The locker room is only for the fighters who come here on a daily basis anyway so you're not allowed back there," she said.

He looked at the man again. Still no one had taken the challenge.

"I didn't think you were such a coward," she said, provoking him on purpuse.

He looked at her. She had that twisted smile on her face again. He didn't say anything. He just smiled back at her, turned around and walked towards the cage.

"This ought to be fun," she mumbled to herself as she saw him step inside the cage.  
"We have a challenger!" The voice in the speakers sounded.

He sent her a last look from the cage before turning his focus on the man he was about to take on.

The bell rang. He didn't waste any time in trying to see how his opponent would fight. He charged full force and threw his knee straight up in the man's chin. The man stumbled and Baron was fast to throw a couple of punches to the man's face before finally wrapping his arm around the man's throat, putting his knee into his back and forcing him backwards, causing his body to be in extreme pain while being choked. The man tapped and Baron let go.

He looked down at Evin who was smirking back at him. Her eyes were glowing, clearly liking what she had just seen. The referee came over.

"What's your name, son?" He asked.  
"Baron," Baron answered.

The referee shouted the name to the man with the microphone.

"Here is your winner: Baron!" The voice in the speakers sounded.

"Up for another round?" The referee asked.  
"No thanks," Baron said and walked out of the cage.

His eyes scanned through the crowd, searching for her, but she wasn't there anymore. The same man as earlier came up and placed 100 dollars in his hand. He quickly stuffed the money in his pocket as he ran for the door in the back. He opened it and ran down the hallway to the locker room. She wasn't in there. He continued down to the last door leading out to the parking lot and opened it. There she was standing by her car. He sprinted towards her.

"You challenge me and then you just take off," he said as he reached her.  
"I never said I would stay," she said.  
"Didn't expect me to win?" He asked and smirked.  
"Actually I did. You were good," she answered.

He took a step closer, placed his hands on the roof of her car, trapping her between his body and her car.

"I saw how you looked at me. You got off by watching me fight," he said in a low tone.  
"Fighting is sexy," she said.  
"Is that why you do it? Because it makes you feel sexy? Because let me tell you, Evin, you already got that part down," he said as he eyed her up and down.  
"No, I fight because it's the only thing I know how to do right," she answered.  
"I bet there's other things you also know how to do just right," he said and licked his lips.  
"Maybe," she said, giving him a look he couldn't quite figure out.

She reached up and pulled his beanie off. She put it on.

"How do I look?" She asked.  
"Kind of cute actually," he answered.  
"You have hat hair," she said and laughed.

She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, puffing it up a bit. He forgot to play tough and moved his hands from the roof of her car, just enjoying feeling her fingers in his hair.

"There, much better," she said and smiled.

She opened the car door, got in and looked in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, I can pull this look off," she said as she saw how the beanie looked on her.

"Baron, what the hell? I thought you had just left me stranded here!" Someone yelled.  
They both looked at Dolph that was standing there.  
"Just a second," Baron said and walked towards Dolph.

"Is that Evin you're talking to?" Dolph asked surprised.  
"Yeah," Baron answered and smiled.  
"Guess she doesn't wanna talk anymore," Dolph said.

Baron turned around to see her back her car out.

"Hey! Hey!" He yelled.

She stopped the car and rolled down the window.

"What?" She yelled back.  
"I want my beanie back!" He yelled.  
"You want it, come get it!" She yelled and laughed.

Then she stepped on the gas and drove away.


	3. Fighting

Two men were going at it inside the cage. Although they were standing in front of the cage again, Baron had a hard time concentrating on the fight. His eyes were scanning the area, searching for her. He had a feeling she was there somewhere, probably just watching him, having some fun with the fact that he couldn't find her.

"Here is your winner: Mason!" The voice in the speakers sounded.

Baron looked up to see a man stand victorious while another one was leaving the cage with blood on his face. Shortly after the winner left too.

"Alright, who's next?" The voice in the speakers sounded.

The crowd looked around. Everyone was waiting for someone to step up. After a minute's time, Evin entered the cage. She looked down at Baron and smirked. She was wearing his beanie and her long hair was flowing free underneath it. She reached up and tugged a bit on the beanie, clearly mocking him in her own little way.

"Do we have a challenger?" The voice in the speaker sounded.

No one stepped forward at first. She walked to the cage, leaned her back against it, spread out her arms and held on to the cage with her fingers, just waiting for someone, anyone, to step up and take her on.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dolph shouted as Baron stepped inside the cage.

The referee looked at him, wondering what on earth this man was doing in here.

"From what I understand there's no rule against men and women fighting each other," Baron said.  
"I guess not. We've just never had it happen before," the referee said.

He turned and looked at Evin, his eyes searching for a response.

"I'll accept the challenge," she said and pushed herself away from the cage.

The referee nodded and the bell rang.

"That's mine," Baron said and pointed at the beanie.

She reached up, pulled it off and threw it behind her. She bent over, shook her hair a little while running her hands through it, before getting back up again, just staring at him. Her hair was a mess. He bit his lip, thinking that was probably how she looked after being rolled around in a bed. He'd like to find out. She noticed him staring at her, trying to eat her with his eyes.

"You're too easy, Baron. You act all tough and all I have to do is shake my hips a little or touch you, and you're a drooling school boy," she said and laughed as she walked closer to him.  
"I don't wanna hurt you," he said.  
"Then why on earth are you in here?" She asked.

She was right in front of him. She slapped him.  
"Come on," she said.  
She slapped him again.  
"Fight me!" She yelled.  
A third slap went in.  
"You're a fucking coward!" She yelled as she threw her fist into his face instead.

He launched at her, tackled her to the ground. He could swear he could hear her let out a laugh but soon the fight was on. As much as he didn't want to hurt her, she clearly didn't care if he did. They were in there to fight and he better deliver, and so he did.

The punches and kicks went back and forward for a little while until he managed to get her in the same position as his opponent the night before. His knee in her back, his arm around her throat, her being bend towards him in this painful position.

"Give up," he said in her ear.  
"No!" She hissed.  
"Come on, I'm gonna hurt you if I continue doing this," he said.  
"I don't fucking care," she hissed.

He squeezed tighter, cutting off more of her air.

"Come on, just fucking tap," he growled.  
"Ne...ver..." The word could barely get out from her lack of air.

A few seconds later he felt her body collapse in his arms like a ragdoll. He let go and the referee hurried towards them. He checked on her. She was passed out and unable to continue fighting. The referee stood up and shook his head.

"Here is your winner: Baron! Evin is no longer undefeated!" The voice in the speakers sounded.

It was mixed reactions that came from the crowd. Some chearing, some booing, no one really understanding why she had taken this challenge to begin with.

"Fuck!" Baron growled as a couple of people entered the ring to carry her out.

This wasn't what he had wanted to happen. He wasn't really sure what he had wanted to begin with but not this. He didn't know she would be that stubborn. And he had no idea how she could have brought him to do this. He would never have fought a woman three days ago before he met her. He grabbed his beanie and followed the men carrying her out of the cage.


	4. Whore

As Evin slowly started to come to, she could hear two men close to her argueing.

"What the hell were you thinking stepping into the cage fighting her like that?" Dolph was upset.  
"She wanted me to," Baron defended himself.  
"She wanted you to? Come on! She never asked you to get in there. What the hell is wrong with you? You like beating on women?" Dolph was shouting.  
"No!" Baron growled.  
"Then help me understand," Dolph said.  
"I can't," Baron said and sighed.

"I understand," Evin said lowly.

Both men turned their heads to look at her.

"Good, you're awake," Baron said as he walked over to her.  
He tried helping her up but she pushed him away. She sat up and looked at Dolph.  
"You don't need to understand. I do, I understand," she said.  
Dolph looked at both of them.  
"I can't figure out which one of you is the weirdest," he said.  
She cracked a little smile.  
"That would probably be me," she said.  
She looked at Baron.  
"You got your beanie back. I guess that means I lost," she said.  
"You did," he said and smirked.  
"Damn, and I was undefeated. I gotta be honest. It doesn't feel good," she said.  
"You're hurting?" Dolph asked.  
"Just my pride," she answered.

She got to her feet and reached up to touch her head. She still felt lightheaded.

"That's it. I'm taking you home," Baron said.  
"No, you won't," she said.  
"It wasn't a request," he said.

He grabbed her bag and went through it until he found her car keys. He took out his own car keys and handed them to Dolph.

"Take my car. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" He said.  
"Alright," Dolph answered and walked out of the room.

"Seriously, I'm fine," she said.  
"I don't care," he said.

He put an arm around her and helped her out of the building and out to her car. He put her in the passenger seat and took the driver seat himself.

"Where do you live?" He asked.  
She just looked at him.  
"Stop being so fucking stubborn. I'm just taking you home. That's all," he said.  
"Why don't you get out of my car? I can drive just fine," she said.  
"Fine, don't bother telling me where you live. I'm taking you to my place then," he said and started the car. "Why do you have to be so fucking stubborn and fight over everything?"  
"Because fighting is what I do best. I've already told you that," she said.

He parked the car in his driveway. He got out of it and went around to open the door to the passenger side.

"Get out," he said.  
"No!" She said and crossed her arms.  
"For fuck's sake," he growled as he reached in and yanked her out of the car.

He held on tight to her arm and dragged her to his front door. He unlocked it and let her inside.

"Boots, jacket, off!" He commanded once they were inside his house.  
"You're so bossy," she said as she took it off.

He leaned up against the door while watching her. Once her boots and jackets were off, he pointed towards the hallway.

"Inside!" He commanded.

She turned around and walked through the hallway. She stopped once she reached the livingroom. He stopped behind her.

"You can sleep on the couch," he said.

She looked at the couch that was placed in the middle of the room. Then she turned around and looked at him. There was a look in her eyes he couldn't quite figure out.

"I'm curious. You got 300 dollars for taking me out, right?" She asked.  
He nodded. It wasn't exactly his proudest moment to have been paid for beating up a woman.  
"Does that make you my whore then?" She asked.  
"What?" He blurted out.  
"Does that make you my whore when you got paid for taking me on?" She asked and sent him a twisted smile.  
"I'm nobody's whore," he growled.  
"Could have fooled me," she laughed.

His eyes turned angry. She kept smiling as she slowly turned around and started walking away from him. The next thing she knew, he grabbed her arms from behind and pushed her towards the wall, pinning her up against it.

"You better start fucking behaving!" He growled in her ear.  
"Or else?" She asked, challenging him.  
"Or else we're gonna have a problem," he answered.  
"Don't we already have that? You got me pinned up against the wall like you're gonna beat me up again," she said.  
"You would like that, wouldn't you?" He sneered.  
He heard her let out a little laugh.  
"As a matter of fact, I would," she said.  
"What the hell are you doing to me?" He asked in a low tone.  
"I'm bringing out your inner beast. Don't act like you don't like having him out to play," she answered.

He held her up against the wall for a couple of seconds while thinking about what she had just said. She was right. He liked it. Why was he trying to keep it within when she clearly wanted him to bring it out? He let out a loud growl like a rabid dog, dragged her backwards away from the wall and bent her over the back of the couch. He placed a hand in her back, holding her in the position, while his other hand reached in front of her and opened her jeans. He yanked them down to her knees, grabbed her thong and ripped it off her, exposing her to him. He heard her let out a whine and then the sound of her laughter again.

"That's more like it," she said almost whispering, tempting him, challenging him to keep going.

He opened his own pants and dropped them to his knees along with his boxers before forcefully pushing himself inside her. She let out a loud moan as he entered her. He grabbed her hair and forced her head back a bit while still holding a hand on her back. Her body was aching from the position and still it felt so good what he was doing.

"Looks more like you're my whore now," he growled.  
She responded with nothing but moans.  
"Say it! Say you're my whore! He growled as he thrusted into her harder.  
"Oh god," she whimpered from the pain.  
"Say it!" He yelled out loud, thrusting hard into her again.  
"I'm your whore! I'm your god damn whore!" She screamed.  
"That's right. You're my whore," he growled.

He let go off her hair and her back, grabbed her hips and pulled her back violently as he kept thrusting in as hard as he could.

He felt her walls squeeze his dick as she screamed out her orgasm. He kept thrusting in as hard as possible, making her feel that he was in charge. She collapsed over the couch. He thrusted into her a couple of more times before he came himself with a loud growl.

He pulled out of her, grabbed her hair again, yanked her up from the couch and spun her around.

"Bedroom! Now!" He commanded and gave her a push in the right direction.


	5. Be a good puppy

"Whose car is it in the driveway?"

Dolph stopped dead in his tracks as he wandered into the bedroom and saw them in bed. Evin was lying on her stomach. The cover was only hiding her ass, revealing her bare back completely. She had her head on her hands and she smiled at him.

"It's mine," she answered.  
"Shit, I'm sorry. I thought he drove you home last night," Dolph said.  
"He wanted to," she said.

Dolph walked over to Baron and started shaking him.

"Wake up, man," he said.

Baron started stirring and looked at Dolph with an annoyed look in his eyes.

"I never should have given you a key to my house," he growled.  
"I brought your car back and I thought we had an appointment today," Dolph said.  
"Yeah yeah, we do," Baron said and got out of bed.  
"Oh, come on!" Dolph said out loud as he saw Baron was naked.  
"What?" Baron said and laughed.  
"I'll be in the kitchen," Dolph said and walked out of the bedroom.

Baron took out a pair of clean boxers from his closet and put them on. He walked around the bed, put a knee down on the edge and bent down to kiss her shoulder.

"Wait here. I'll get rid off him quick," he said.  
"And if I don't?" She asked teasingly.  
"Then I have to punish you," he said and sank his teeth into the spot he had just kissed.

A shiver went through her body and he let out a little laugh as he felt it.

"How the hell did you nail her?" Dolph asked as Baron entered the kitchen.  
"Jealous?" Baron asked and smirked.  
"Very," Dolph answered. "I've been watching her for months. You go there for a few days and take home the prize. I never should have brought you along."

Baron chuckled.

"I don't think you would be able to handle her," he said.  
"I would have liked to have had the chance," Dolph said.

"The chance of what?" Evin asked as she entered the kitchen fully dressed.

Both men looked at her.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed," Baron said.  
"You did," she said as she walked over to the counter, jumping up to sit on it. "I just chose not to obey."

"I'm gonna leave so you can have your guy time together. See you guys tonight?" She asked.  
"You're going back there to fight again?" Dolph asked.  
"Yeah, I need to save my reputation, get back my undefeated status," she answered.  
"What if he chooses to step into the cage against you again?" Dolph asked while nodding towards Baron.  
"He won't," she said and smiled.  
"How can you be so sure?" Dolph asked.  
"Baron knows I played him," she answered.

Baron sent her a twisted smile and walked over to her. He placed himself between her legs with his hands planted on each side of her thighs. Even though she was sitting on the counter, he was still towering above her, looking down at her.

"Now be a good puppy and step back," she said.  
"Puppy?" He sneered and grabbed her throat.  
"What the hell?" Dolph yelled.

He got up from the chair and hurried towards them. She put her hand in the air to stop him, never breaking eye contact with Baron while doing so. Dolph stopped and looked at them.

"You're playing me again, aren't you?" Baron asked.  
"That I am," she answered and smirked, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "I need you to feel that anger again tonight."

He slowly moved his hand away from her throat and took a step backwards.

"Now be a good boy and explain to your friend what kind of sex I'm into so he stops thinking you're trying to hurt me," she said.

She jumped off the counter.

"I'll walk you out," Baron said as she was about to leave the kitchen.

They walked together out to her car. She turned around and he pushed her up against the car. He leaned in and kissed her hard.

"I'll be there tonight to watch you fight. And when you're done, I'm taking you back here for another type of fight," he said and bit her earlobe.  
"You better make good on that promise," she said.  
"You know I will," he said and smirked. "I have to punish you for disobeying and calling me names. I'll make you scream both in pain and pleasure."


End file.
